hopeless_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Caria
Caria is the lead expedition team for exploration on Zanzooze-3. While exploring this corner of the map, her team encountered the CME and are now stranded. However, their experience in the field and the equipment they carry have made them more tough than they are to be percieved. History in Hopeless. The survivors first note of Caria when they find a note at the plane site. Saying that they had been staying there but moved to the small tribal camp above the hill. In the notes she said her communication hub had burned her hand. Reinforcing the hint of a CME. The survivors would then proceed to the small camp. But didn't find Caria or the rest of the team. Once interrogating the tribal members, they were brought to the main camp and found Caria and her team there. Caria met the other survivors, Xann, Sharples and Flowerfox while they were arriving from the previous tribal camp. She is known for her slightly play-ful attitude when first talking to the survivors. But quickly gets straight down to the point. When the survivors ask them about how they get home, Caria drops a bomb-shell, saying they can't. When Xann angrily asks her why, she explains that the closest port from their current location is approximately 31,500 miles away. She then proceeds to talk about the skin, citing her skin was burned by the CME. This was previously confirmed during her notes at the plane site. Caria informs the others that they're forced to wait until the CME stops. This leads to Xann saying "The this trip was useless." in frustration. Sharples also gets frustrated when he realized how bad the situation is a contribution to bad events that would come later. Flowerfox asks Caria where her team is. Caria replies that they should be around the tribal camp somewhere. While about to rap up the conversation, Caria gives the survivors anti-infection tablets. Which the survivors would use later on. The survivors then move around the tribal camp, finding Carias team. Once the survivors come back, the others ask for Caria and her team to go back to their camp with the other survivors. Caria refuses, citing: "We'd rather stay out of big groups." This causes Xann to burst with anger, saying that the exploration team would protect them. Sharples panicks, saying they're now fucked when Caria tells them to wait for evac when the CME ends. Caria says that she is really sorry that her team will not be going with them. But tries to calm things down by giving them a manual on crafting medicine. Which would become very important later on. This however, doesn't change Sharples's attitude. Saying "Thanks for the help lady" sarcastically. The survivors then proceed to walk away from the tribal camp to go to their own and tell the others of their findings. This plan, however changes. Once the survivors talk to the tribal leader about leaving, the leader comes to his own conclusion that Flowerfox, Xann and Sharples murdered their familiy. Sharples says they did because of his frustration with talking to Caria. Flowerfox then quickly tells the tribal leader that they're leaving. This event however, would force the tribal people to make the decision to exile the exploration team. This was confirmed in a later episode. While the exploration team was kicked out, they prepared to evacuate the island. Sharples and Xann find Caria while exploring for food. While an extremely surprising event. Caria tells the others that they were the ones that got them kicked out of the tribal camp. This however does not affect Carias attitude. Seemingly acting like it didn't happen. Xann and Sharples ask why she is out here. Caria explains that she is out here with the others because she is leaving the island after staying at the tribe. She cited that there were more hostile camps than expected on the island. And even offered the survivors to come with them. It is not unknown if her team would of agreed with this given the previous events. Xann and Sharples are forced to refuse however, saying their friends are missing. Caria tells them that they have at maximum one day to come back with their friends. But this would prove to be impossible. Caria still highly suggested that they all leave the island when possible. It was not known where Carias team was heading to except a different island. Whom the other survivors would try to desperately find later on. Sharples and Xann question if they found other survivors and revealed that they saw Gurret and Elspacy leave the island right after they settled down in their present location. Sharples and Xann, shocked that they would leave the island on themselves, asked Caria where Gurret and Elspacy were going. But simply just got the answer of "Another Island". Sharples asks if the others can help find their other friends. But refuse. Saying they don't want their own team dying even despite their experience and preperation. Sharples and Xann asks what is in the rug sacks next to the hut they created. Caria tells them that there are weapons and medicine in them. Caria tells the others that after they arrived at another island when they find the exploration team there, that she wants them to join her team. This would be important later on as the survivors tried to find the exploration team on a different island. Caria cites that they should find their friends as a team, Sharples asks if Gurret and Elspacy said anything else before they left Caria. She tells them that they left the camp on their own terms. Caria then suggests giving Xann and Sharples "Something special". Confused, they ask her what this is. And asks them if they're afraid of needles. When Sharples says he is, Caria laughs. Saying that he shouldn't be a baby. Caria then explains what is in the needle and informs them that inside will help their immune system and increase their strength for a GSY (Galactic Standard Year). Caria offers them the injection, saying her team could use it. But didn't want the others dying to get the other survivors back. Xann and Sharples agree to have the injection. Caria laughs when Sharples shrikes in pain from the needle and Xann saying that even his kids don't cry that loud. This would increase their health points from 100 to 700+ during most/all episodes after this point. After a final conversation, Caria explains that the needle injection site might burn a little and that they should notice the effects tommorow. Sharples, skeptical asks why he's never heard of it. Caria explains it's only for military uses only. Xann asks if Caria was in the military while Caria laughs and says if she wasn't in the military then she wouldn't be standing here. Caria offers a little food to the survivors before they leave. Xann and Sharples are extremely greatful to Caria for this and hope to meet with her on another island. This would be her last appearance, leaving her fate and the other exploration team members unknown. However, with their experience it's most likely they are alive. There are some theories going around that Caria is actually with the Grox due to suddenly vanishing and not staying the the survivors. The only reason the survivors move off the island was to find Caria again and it appears that Caria isnt on the island where the main survivors are. It's very likely that she may never be found. There is almost no information of her whereabouts. Trivia *Caria has extensive scars on her body. This has hinted that she has been in the military for quite some time. *Caria is the only female in the exploration team. *Caria is known for not holding anything against the survivors despite the risk of the tribal camp causing harm to them. *Caria wears shoes like Sandera and Nekeb. *While her age is unknown, she has clear signs of aging. *While it's not clear if the two know each other, Reblon has said he has heard of a Caria. *Caria has a flower on her tail like Kait. *Caria claims that the closest port is 31,500 miles away, overtime this figure has been changed by the survivors to 37,500 because they really believe they're in a hopeless situation. *Sekharth has mentioned that governmental explorers/officials are not allowed to approach tribes like any other survivor in the series, which begs the question as to why Caria would break this... If she's actually telling the truth. Category:Unknown Category:Female Category:Exploration Team Category:Govermental Category:In the military Category:Characters